Quest of Light and Dark
by Star Requiem
Summary: Ok I have FINALLY decided to update this. Enjoy! And as always R&R! ^_^
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own Golden Sun .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, it was a peaceful day . The adepts were sitting at Kraden's cottage  
in Vale . Kraden all of a sudden frowned . "What's wrong Kraden ? " Issac asked .  
" It's just , something isn't right . I mean , don't you think it is a little   
weird as to how you guys beat the Fusion Dragon so easily ? " Kraden asked .   
(Well , In my game , I beat the dragon easily cause I'm cheap and used a   
gameshark ^_^) " Well , those freaks were wimps any way !" Garet boasted .  
" Hey ! Has anyone seen Ivan around ? " Mia asked worriedly . " No , I don't   
know where he went . " replied Issac . " I saw him go outside about a half an hour  
ago ..... " said Flint . " Maybe he's just shy . " said Garet . " Or maybe , he's right  
here ..... " Everyone turned around to see Ivan standing there . " Oh , I'm sorry , I didn't  
see you there Ivan ..... " Mia said , but was cut off by a sword being held to her throat .   
" You should be , bitch . " he said coldly . " Whoa, what's up with him ?! He's gonna kill  
Mia !!!!! " said Garet . " Ivan , let her go ! " Issac growled unsheathing his sword .   
"Ohhhhh , what are you going to do about it ? " Ivan said . He looked different . He now had black  
rings under his eyes (like he's stoned or something) and he looked just plain mean . " What  
are you going to do to me ?! " Mia asked frantically . " Not much if you give me the Mars Star ..... "  
"But I don't have it ..... " " So be it..... " Ivan raised the sword but was cut off by another blade ,  
knocking his own away . " What is wrong with you ?! You were going to kill one of your friends !!!!! " Issac  
said . " Friends are stupid ! They are for the weak and I'm not weak ! " Ivan replied as he sent a blast of energy  
straight at Issac . Ivan said quite a few nasty things about his 'former' friends . He continued until Issac had had   
enough of it . He struck Ivan with Ragnarok . The huge sword went straight at him and hit directly . When the dust cleared ,  
they all gasped . Ivan was still standing there , not even fazed by one of Issacs strongest attacks . " Ha is that the best you've  
got ?! Shine Plasma ! " He shot a blast at all of the others knocking them unconcious . Issac was their only hope now  
to defeat Ivan . Just as he was going to attack Ivan , his vision was clouded by smoke . Ivan had tossed a smoke bomb  
at him . Ivan got away . After they all got up , they realised Issac had been overcome by someone weaker than him .  
They pondered on how that was possible .   
*MeanWhile*  
" You've done well my servant . " said a known voice . " I live to serve you master ..... " said another familiar one .  
" Well Ivan , with the power of Alchemy and the lit lighthouses , both of our powers have become extremely high . " said  
a blue-haired man . " Yes Master Alex , but when can we kill the Adepts ? " " Ah , you too Ivan look forward to their death ?  
I wish it could happen sooner for all of them , but right now we must destroy the other Jupiter Adept , Sheba I beleive her   
name was ? " Ivan's eyes suddenly went from their glazy looking state to their regular shine . " No , anything but that ! " Ivan  
screamed as he went straight for Alex's throat . " No ! You will obey me ! " Alex shouted as he threw Ivan into a wall . Ivan's  
eyes went glazed over again and he was back under the spell . " now , will you kill that ungrateful bitch for me Ivan ? " asked Alex .  
" Yes Master . " said Ivan like he was a zombie or something . Well , it was the next day . Sheba was at Kraden's cottage . She had   
been looking for Ivan so they told her what happened . " What ?! " she exclaimed . " Ivan is evil now ..... " said Mia . " But , how ? "  
asked Sheba . " None of us know why he's acting this way , we were looking for him yesterday and we found him , but he was really mean and  
attacked us all . " replied Gust , Ivan's faithful Djinn . " You have to be lying , Ivan would never attack anyone without a good reason . "  
said Sheba , teary-eyed . " Oh , I have a good reason all right ..... " It was Ivan . Sheba just gaped at him . He did look mean and he was now  
dressed in all black . His eyes were blood-red now too . " My master has sent me here to kill Sheba I beleive ..... " he said , his voice sounded more   
like a growl than anything . " We aren't going to let you ! " yelled Garet as he drew his sword and charged at Ivan . He managed to slash Ivan in the   
leg and bring him to his knees . " I got him ! Now everyone ATTACK ! " shouted Garet . Issac used Quake Sphere , Mia used Ice Horn , Garet used Fireball and  
Sheba just stood there , unable to attack Ivan . The attacks hit , and this time , he was hurt . He lay there on the ground , stunned and unable to move .  
Sheba was really upset and rand straight for him . " Sheba , stay away from him ! " yelled Issac , but Sheba was already holding Ivan . " Ivan , are you alright ?  
Please do something ! " she cried . He did something but it wasn't in her favour . He pulled out his sword and struck Sheba's arm with it . " GET THE HELL  
AWAY FROM ME ! " he screamed . " No , I won't ! " she grabbed Ivan and shook him . " What the hell is the matter with you ?! Ivan stop it right now , you're just  
acting like a jerk ! I know that you aren't this way deep down and that you're good . Please stop it ! " She sobbed against his chest . He looked at her in a  
confused state . He seemed very puzzled as to why she was crying on him like this . So he put his blade to her throat . " Ivan , please remember , I'm your friend ,   
no more than that ! Ivan , I-I L-L-Love you ..... " she said . His eyes became normal again as he stared down at the crying girl in his arms . ' What the hell am I doing ? '  
he thought as he put the sword down and hugged Sheba tightly . " I'm so sorry Sheba , I love you too ..... " he said he himself crying . " I'm sorry everyone . Please ,  
forgive me ..... " " We forgive you Ivan . " said Issac putting a hand on Ivan's shoulder while everyone nodded in agreement . " NO ! It can't be ! " Ivan , you will  
obey me ! Now ! " Alex struck Ivan . He put him under the spell again . " Ivan , no ! " cried Sheba . " I apologise master Alex , I was being weak . I will not be   
weak again . " said Ivan , kneeling before Alex . " You'd better not be next time . " said Alex coldly and with that , Ivan and Alex dissapeared . " What are we going to  
do ? " asked Garet . " I don't know ..... " replied Issac . Mia was trying to calm Sheba down and trying to tell Ivan would be okay but she wouldn't listen . And so ,  
the group tried to think of a plan to get Ivan back .   
  
To Be Continued ..... 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN IT !!!!!  
  
  
Author's Note : I can't help it that there are no indents for paragraphs, the program im using is SCREWED !!!!!  
  
  
  
  
The group sat around trying to think of a good plan . But it was useless . Garet  
suggested that they beat Ivan up (nice guy) until they knocked some sense into him . Mia suggested   
reasoning with him while Issac stayed silent . The group could hear Sheba's sobs whilst Jenna tried  
to convince her Ivan would be fine . " What if Alex hurts him ? " Sheba asked while crying un controllably .  
" Noone will hurt Ivan , he'll be fine ..... " Jenna said comfortingly . Issac finally spoke up . " I'd say  
Mia does have a point . Violence doesn't solve anything , but unless we fight him and defeat him , Garet is  
right , we will have to hurt Ivan ..... " " Is that so ..... " said a familiar voice yet again . Ivan was  
back to fight some more . Something wasn't right though . He seemed extremly over confident of himself judging  
by the smirk on his face . " Let's get this over with ..... " said Issac , readying himself to attack . " Wait ! "  
said Mia , " Ivan, do we really have to fight with you ? Look at Sheba, she's crying for you . Try to remember   
her ..... " Ivan didn't even seem to care about Sheba, now he was staring angrily at Mia . " You think you   
can tell me what to do !!!!! " he yelled as he charged at her . She braced herself for the impact but it was   
stopped . Issac blocked the blow and charged Ivan, knocking him into the wall . He slashed at Ivan mercilessly  
and beat the hell out of him . Finally a small squeak came from Ivan's mouth as some blood ran out of it . He shakily  
got back up and took a swing at Issac . He missed . " Shine Plasma ! " he said weakly, but all that formed was a spark  
in his hand . Ivan collapsed onto the ground , defeated . Mia, being the healer of the group, went to examine Ivan . She   
approached him carefully . She leaned over to touch his head and just as she expected , he sprang at her . She moved and   
instead of hitting her , he hit his head off that large pot in Kraden's house . This time he was out cold and slept .   
Mia went to go make a special potion to revive him but calm him at the same time . " Garet come and help me . " she ordered .  
So he followed .  
Mia told Garet the list of ingredients and herbs . " We need three herbs, one elixir, two potions, one bottle of Herme's  
Water, a vial, and a root of the Gredbush(????? don't ask) . " she said , " You can go get that root over in the forest . "  
Garet went . He walked for miles into the forest . " What did she say again, Gredbush ? " he said aloud . " Well , here's one  
and it'll have to do ..... " so Garet plucked the root of of it .   
" Mia , I have the root !!!!! " Garet exclaimed as he returned . " Okay throw it in the pot . " so he did . Mia and Garet  
took the mixture an put it into a vial and went into the room Ivan was in . " Okay, drink up Ivan . " she said as she poured the   
mixture down his throat . He began to cough but he soon awoke . " Whoa, what happened ? " he said weakly . " It's okay , you're fine  
now ..... " said Mia soothingly as she stroked Ivan's back softly . " Now come on and see the other's so they know you're okay . " " But,  
why do they need to know if I'm okay or not ? " Ivan asked . " It doesn't matter now , let's just go . " So the three walked into the other   
room only to see Alex waiting there and holding Sheba captive . " Ahhhhh , Ivan, you're here . I knew you'd come back . " he said . " Leave  
her alone ! " Ivan yelled . " Oh my, I can't do that . You see, I have a problem with my slaves running away . I'd like to let her go, but I want   
you to come with me first ..... " said Alex . " I'll do whatever you say, do whatever you want with me but leave Sheba alone ..... " Ivan said,   
stepping forward . " That's a good boy, come to your master ..... " said Alex smirking, as he grabbed Ivan and threw Sheba to the ground . " I told   
you to leave her alone !!!!! " Ivan yelled angrily . " You want to give me orders ?! I beleive I am the master here !!!!! " Alex said as he formed  
an orb of black energy in his hand . The black orb flew into Ivan's body and Ivan became engulfed in a black light . " What's happening ?! " Sheba sobbed .  
" Ivan, are you okay ?! " The black light seemed to get brighter and brighter(well you get the idea) and Ivan's form slowly began to twist and grow into something  
horrible .   
As the blackness faded down, they all saw a monster . Ivan's skin had turned a pale grey and his eyes were glowing black . Instead of hands he know had three huge,  
twisted, gnarled claws . The same happened to his feet . His clothing was torn due to the fact that he had grown about five times his normal size . He had horns sticking out  
of his head and huge demon wings on his back . His teeth were now all sharp and he had two long fangs(like a vampire's) . Instead of his Shaman's Rod, he now held a scythe which   
looked razor sharp . His hair was longer and messier . The beast he had become roared .   
Alex looked pleased with his creation . " Well you did say 'do what you want with me ' ..... " he said . Jenna, Sheba, Garet, and Mia couldn't even look at the monster they were  
so scared . Only Issac stood up and readied himself for the fight of his life with one of his own best friends . Only Issac could see through this monster and see the small, scared little  
boy inside it . Issac knew what he had to do . " Attack him fool !!!!! What are you waiting for ?! " Alex yelled at Ivan . Ivan obeyed and ran straight for Issac . Issac dodged it and   
swung his sword at Ivan . " This is such a boring place for a fight , I think I prefer somewhere a little more dangerous ..... " Alex said in a bored tone and with that, Alex, Issac, Ivan, Mia,  
Garet, Jenna, and Sheba were teleported to a cliff edge . Ivan and Issac were the two closest to the edge but that didn't go to Issac's advantage . Issac was the one being backed up to the edge  
of the cliff . He looked over and saw how nasty of a fall it was . There were jagged rocks all down the side of the cliff and at the bottom . Sheba just couldn't take it anymore and she  
ran straight for Ivan and Issac . " Knock it off Ivan !!!!! You're being a real jerk ! " she yelled at her former friend . Ivan just charged at Issac while Issac did the same and charged toward  
Ivan . The two both hit something with their weapons but it wasn't each other . They both looked puzzled and then saw Sheba fall over the edge of the cliff . Sheba was alright , with some minor cuts  
and scrapes from Issac and Ivan hitting her and was now hanging on for dear life to a dead tree branch . Everyone looked shocked and noone knew what to do .   
  
  
To Be Continued ..... 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer : OH MY GOD !!!!! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU !!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Sheba was beginning to lose her grip . " Help, I'm slipping !!!!! " screamed Sheba  
with tears in her eyes . Isaac held his sword down to her but that wasn't much use as it would just  
cut her hands . She looked up at Ivan . He looked back at her, but had a look of confusion on his face .  
He began to remember when Sheba had been hanging from the Venus lighthouse and of how helpless he  
was to save her . Now he could save her, he realized he still had his own free will, and that Alex would  
most likely back off if he turned on him . " Ivan..... Help me..... " she said to Ivan . He responded by  
reaching a clawed hand out in her direction . But the sight of his hand made himself breakdown to his knees  
because of the monster he had become . All of a sudden, Sheba just let go due to the branch snapping from a   
tremor . She screamed as she fell toward the lava pit that had opened up in the ground . Ivan reacted and   
jumped after her . He flew as fast as he could, catching her on his back . Sheba held on tightly and he flew  
them back up to the top . As soon as they reached the top of the cliff and Ivan landed , Ivan shrank back   
to his normal self . He collapsed right against Sheba, and she too, collapsed on him .   
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED !!!!! I WAS WINNING !!!!! " screeched Alex . " Oh well, now   
that you are all distracted, Felix ! Get the Mars Star !!!!! " All of a sudden, Felix came from seemingly nowhere  
and grabbed the Mars Star from Isaac . " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! I now have all of the stars ! And there isn't  
one single thing you immbosiles can do about it !!!!! " yelled Alex . As if on cue, the stars began to glow black  
but golden at the same time . They split into 2 smaller stars each . The stars had become their negative and positive   
forms . Kraden, who had been transported with them also, slowly approached . "Ah, I have heard of this . The missing   
elements have been revealed ..... " he said . The stars all of a sudden just shot off in all directions . " If these  
stars are brought back together, the ultimate elements will be brought forth . Thus Light and Dark shall battle . These  
missing elements have always puzzled us researchers of Alchemy as we have always wondered where the Light and Dark stars  
were . It is all very clear now . If we were to bring together the positive stars we will end up fusing them into the light  
star . This would require an adept of each element to handle the star of their element . If the negative stars were to be  
brought together, they would fuse into the Dark star, but, the same as light, would require each element . I understand now .  
By lighting the lighthouses, you can take control of both the negative and the positive stars . The only way to fuse these stars  
would be to light, for example, all of the lighthouses with the positive stars . Light would then be released but if the lighthouses  
were to be lit by the negative stars, Dark would be realeased . This is why the powers of Alchemy are so great . They control both  
good and evil right off the bat ! " " Thanks for the input, old man . " said Alex as he and Felix were instantly heading off to find   
the negative stars . " We need to release the Light element to stop Alex and Felix ! " said Isaac . " I guess this means we have  
to make it a race to the lighthouses and tlight them with the positive stars before Alex and Felix light them with the negative stars..... "  
said Ivan, who was just beginning to get up . " It seems our quest really only has begun . But before we light the lighthouses we have  
to find the stars ..... " said Garet . " Yes, finding the stars may be very difficult, but we have beat these guys once, we'll do it again "  
said Mia . " I suppose so, but how can we ever find the stars ? They were scattered all over the world . " said Jenna worriedly . " We'll  
just have to scatter ourselves then, that is to say, we have to split up to the farthest corners of the world to search for the positive stars . "  
said Ivan . And so, the group of them decided they would send Isaac and Mia to search for the Earth and Water stars, Garet and Jenna to find the   
Fire star, and Ivan and Sheba were off to find the Wind star . They all said their farewells and headed off to realease light .....  
  
  
To Be Continued ..... 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer : I don't own Golden Sun so ha !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Isaac and Mia walked through the darkest forest they had ever seen. The place gave both   
of them the creeps and Mia was so scared, she was holding Isaac's hand like a frightened child .  
" Where are we Isaac ?! " Mia asked in a worried tone .   
" I have no clue ..... " answered Isaac .  
Yes, this forest was indeed a creepy place . At one moment you could swear you heard the   
sound of children playing, the next you would hear the sound of those same children's screams .  
The sound of a low laughter filled the air, echoing in their ears . It was a low, wicked laughter,  
quite morbid actually . This whole forest was black . The trees were black, the leaves on them were   
black, the animals were black . The animals eyes glowed with an eerie blood-red hue . All of a  
sudden, as Mia looked up, she saw Garet and Jenna up ahead .   
" Look Isaac ! It's Garet and Jenna ! " she said happily as she let go of his hand and ran toward   
them .   
" Mia wait, you don't know that for sure !!!!! " yelled Isaac, but it was too late . The two   
images of their friends shifted into a pair of horned ghosts and they grabbed Mia .   
They drained the life right out of her and she went into a subconcious state as her eyes glazed over .  
The ghosts then turned to Isaac with a wicked look on their faces . As Mia rose off the ground and   
floated in the air . She was tossed into a tree and then levitated back up . Isaac growled as the hosts   
did this to Mia .   
" Leave her alone ! " he yelled angrily as he drew his Gaia blade and pointed it towards the ghosts .  
He charged straight for the one and hit it straight on . Or so he thought, but his sword went right through  
the ghost .   
" Ragnarok ! " yelled Isaac as a fiery sword flew down from the heavens to strike this enemy . It hit   
the ghost right on . But, the dust cleared revealing an unfazed, angry looking horned ghost . It was just  
like when Ivan was being controlled, nothing seemed to faze him but love . But their was nothing to love   
about this monster . The two horned ghosts glowed and fused into one giant horned ghost . The ghost began  
to torture Mia . She screamed in agony as the monster cast Rumble on her .   
Isaac couldn't do anything to help Mia, or could he ? Love, that was the only way the group could seem  
to faze Ivan when he was under the influence of the negative energy of the elemental stars . This must've   
meant that there was a negative star near by ! But back to love, how could he use that . He didn't love the   
ghost, he loved Mia .   
Suddenly, Isaac had an idea . His love for Mia might weaken the ghost. Maybe if he fought knowing he   
loved Mia, he could save her . He ran forward with his Gaia blade and slashed at the ghost, not harming   
it but distracting it . It threw him back into a tree, forcing a branch right through him . The brach broke   
off and poison dripped from it's blackened wood .  
" I'm sorry I couldn't save you from this monster Mia ..... I'm helpless to it, there's nothing I can do   
now, I'm dying . Mia, I love you, and please, I know you'll survive, tell the others I love them too ..... "  
said Isaac before he went limp and his head drooped in a death state .  
Mia's eyes were no longer glazed over . The horned ghost had been weakened after witnessing this saying of  
love from Isaac's pure heart . It was now vulnerable for attack and Mia took advantage of this .  
" Glacier ! " she yelled as a blast of frozen air and ice came out of her so powerfully it destroyed the ghost  
in a single hit . She ran to Isaac . Isaac was gone . Or was he ?  
" Isaac, please speak to me ..... I heard everything you said, and I love you too ..... " she sobbed .   
" Don't cry Mia ..... " Isaac said weakly . He smiled warmly at her but then cringed in pain .   
" Ply ! " said Mia as a little fairy appeared healing Isaac's wounds and she pulled out an elixir for the poison  
he had in him .   
" Thank you Mia, I feel much better ..... " said Isaac . Mia began to lean toward him and he began to lean toward her  
as the two were beginning their first kiss .   
" Such a pity he survived ..... " came a voice .  
" Ah well, we can deal with the other minor pest ..... " said the next voice . Alex and Felix stepped out of the shadows .  
" It's a good thing that horned ghost kept you from getting this ..... " said Alex as he held out the Negative Venus Star .  
He put it back in it's Mythril bag .   
" But, we must get rid of you first before you can find the positive star and reach the lighthouse . " said Felix as he and  
Alex prepared for battle . All of a sudden, the ground began to shake .   
" What on earth is going on !!!!! " cried Alex as the ground he, Felix, Isaac, and Mia were standing on began to cave in .  
They all sank into the ground and found themselves deep in a cave . Isaac opened his eyes and in front of him lay the Positive  
Venus Star . Before he could pick it up, Mia screamed .   
" Help me Isaac ! " Alex and Felix had summoned a huge monster to take care of the duo . The monster threw Mia to the ground   
and breathed fire at the air before spitting acid at the walls . The walls began to dissolve . The beast aimed it's flame breath   
at Mia along with the acid spit it had also . It spit acid at her and the acid surrounded her . The monster spit flames and lit the  
acid on fire . The flames were super hot and began to burn at her clothing while the almost tidal wave of acid made it's way to her .  
Isaac did only one thing . The one thing he could think of to do . He grabbed the Positive Venus Star in his hand . It began to glow   
with a golden light which spred to Isaac.   
" Isaac, what's happening ?! " shreiked Mia .  
  
  
To Be Continued ..... 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer : I don't own Golden Sun .....  
  
AN: This chapter will be shorter than the others, since it's just the end of the last .   
  
  
  
  
  
Isaac began to glow golden . What looked like wings spred from his back and his outfit changed .   
After the glow subsided an angel stood in Isaac's place . He wore a green tunic with gold gloves on his  
hands . He had golden boots on and a pair of forest green pants . His wings, where the feathers were   
supposed to be, if you looked closely, were really feather-like leaves . His sword had changed into a  
golden blade with the symbol of Venus on the hilt .   
" Isaac, help me !!!!! " yelled Mia as the acid was ready to hit her .   
Isaac dove for her, picked her up, flew out of the way of the acid, and set her on a ledge before preparing  
to slay the monster . He drew his sword as the beast angrily charged at him . It flew at him and Isaac dodged  
out of the way . He then flew at top speed at the monster, going right through his chest and out it's back .  
The monster fell to the ground, dead . Isaac flew back over to Mia and picked her up, carrying her out of the   
crumbling place they were in, which collapsed, sealing the monster forever .   
As they made it outside, they found that the forest was now a lush green colour . It wasn't dark and black  
and regular animals ran and scurried about . The sun shone brightly through the branches of the trees . The   
Negative Venus Star being gone with the Positive Venus Star taking it's place made the forest normal again .   
Isaac found a place for him and Mia to take a rest . A nice shady spot under a big oak tree was what  
he chose . He set Mia down and he too, layed down beside her . He took out the Star . It glowed in an eerie  
way as it began to float out of his hand . It all of a sudden took the form of a woman . It was Venus herself .  
Isaac and Mia recognized her from the statues at the Venus lighthouse .   
" I have come to tell you where the next star you seek, Mercury, is hidden ..... " said the woman .  
" Where is the star ? " asked Mia .   
" The Positive energy of the Mercury Star is located near Imil , just South of the Pisces mountain   
range ..... " replied Venus .  
" Then we best get going ! " said Isaac .  
" I wish you luck on this quest for light and dark ..... goodbye my friends ..... " said Venus, before disappearing  
and returning to the star .  
Isaac picked Mia up and they were off, heading toward Imil and the Pices mountain range .  
  
  
To Be Continued .....  
  
  
AN: I know that was short ..... I'm sorry ..... Enjoy it, and thanks for reading it ! ^_^ 


	6. LALALA! The Fake Ending!

I DONT OWN GOLDEN SUN, OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY?!  
  
  
  
Quest of Light and Dark(part 6)   
  
  
  
Well, Isaac and Mia thought they were just sooooooooooooooooo cool so they decided they could get the   
Mercury thing and all that. So they went to the Pisces Mountain thingamajigs and found it. All of   
a sudden, history replayed itself and a bouldser fell down and smushed them.   
Next Garte and Jenna thought they were just too cool, and they found the Mars star. Unfortunately  
it was a real star by the planet Mars and they got melted and all their body parts and the gore and   
everything ran all over the planet.  
Then Ivan and Sheba were busy doing some naughty things in a cave when the Jupiter star came along  
and gave Sheba a concussion. Then she had a stroke, her head exploded, and she died. Ivan disposed   
of her and threw her in a volcano. He then came to my house and we ate burnt cookies.   
  
  
THE END!  
  
Oh ya and felix and Alex found all the stars, lit all the lighthouses, and then, they wished   
for alot of food. And then they ate til they exploded. then the earth was enshrouded by Darkness  
and everyone died from a new disease that spread called the pox.   
  
THE REAL END!!!!!  
  
But seriously, does anyone really want the REAL continuation to this? If there's atleast 10   
people that want it, I will. 


	7. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
Flame Angel: Well, saying as quite a few people wanted this continued, and I feel like writing  
  
some good trash(heh, that makes no sense) here is the next part, leading onward to the REAL   
  
ending.  
  
Quest Of Light And Dark   
  
" Gee, doesn't this look fun..." Garet said sarcastically, looking at the lava sea of doom  
  
in front of himself and Jenna.  
  
" Yeah just peachy." Jenna commented, jumping at the sudden explosion as a bubble of lava  
  
popped.  
  
" Looks like there's no way across... Guess we'll have to go around..." Garet sighed as both   
  
of them tried to see the distance around. It looked quite aways. This was going to be a long   
  
trek. Another sudden explosion of molten rock off in the distance suggested a dangerous one too.  
  
" I hope this Mars Star thingie isn't too far off. I don't know how much longer I can stand  
  
being around a big oaf like you." Jenna said to Garet, the heat making her quite miserable.  
  
" Hey I'm not liking this either! The sooner I'm away from you the better!" Garet snapped   
  
back.   
  
" If that's the way you're going to be," Jenna said with tears in her eyes, " then I'm going   
  
my own way!" She stormed off the other way from him.  
  
" FINE BE THAT WAY! SEE IF I CARE!" he yelled at her, then trudged miserably on his way.  
  
~   
  
Jenna wandered her own way, avoiding explosions, stepping over volcanic vents, the usual   
  
stuff that would most likely happen in a place like this.   
  
Something glinted in the distance, and a whisper in the back of her head drew her closer to   
  
it. She approached it only to find it was the Mars Star! Reaching her hand out to take it, she   
  
suddenly felt a jolt of dark energy.   
  
" Whoa, what was that?" she asked herself. Shrugging and deciding that it was nothing, she   
  
reached for the dark red gem and took it into her hands.  
  
" Weilder of the Flames Of Darkness, I now bestow you my power..." a whisper, barely audible said.  
  
" What?" she was quickliy cut off as dark Mars energy flew from the gem and into her,   
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
Glowing a dark red, she sprouted bat-like blood-red wings, her hair grew long and bright   
  
red, her dress was replaced with a short black one, and her eyes were now red as the lava around   
  
her.  
  
" I am the Weilder of the Dark Fire. May all in my presence feel my wrath!" she took to the   
  
air and flew after Garet.  
  
~  
  
  
  
" This place is getting hotter. WAAAH WHAT THE!?" Garet jumped out of the way of a lava   
  
burst, " Uhhhh... that was way too close... Hang on what's that noise?" He looked around,   
  
swearing somehow he heard the sound of wings, " Hmph, whatever."   
  
Spinning around he came face-to-face with a demon. That demon was Jenna.   
  
" Jenna? Whoa I didn't know it was that time of the month already- WHOA!" Garet hollared as  
  
he got struck hard into the ground.  
  
Jenna flew to his side and began kicking Garet in the head. So hard, that for once, it   
  
actually hurt, even with the thickness of his skull.  
  
" Ack! What did-oof-I do to-oof- deserve this?"  
  
" Pathetic mortal, your life ends now!" Jenna picked him up and tossed him like a piece of  
  
trash into the ground.   
  
" Uggh..." Garet tasted something like iron in his mouth. Blood began to drip from his   
  
mouth and run down his chin.  
  
" Now it ends... Two of them down and only four to go and then it's bye bye..." Alex said   
  
walking into view with Felix by his side.  
  
" Well, well, if it isn't Garet, the loud-mouthed fireboy. Charming to meet you here. But   
  
now I'm afraid it's time to die." Alex said laughing maniacly.  
  
" You... You did this to her?" Garet choked to Alex.  
  
" I'm afraid not. You see your 'girlfriend' here stumbled upon what she thought was the   
  
positive Mars Star. Instead she touched the negative and thus has absorbed the negative energy."  
  
" No, the positive star..." Garet managed to say.  
  
" Felix here just happened to have found it. Now Felix, show the boy the star and destroy   
  
it." Alex smirked.  
  
Felix just kind of stared at Garet, but as if he was looking through him at the same time.  
  
His eyes flickered slightly, barely, but just enough for Garet to realise what was happening.  
  
" Felix... The star... Give me the star..." Garet commanded him.  
  
" Felix destroy it!"   
  
Felix pulled out the star. He looked at it in his hand and then at Alex and nodded like a   
  
zombie. He then threw it...   
  
" FELIX WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Alex yelled at his slave, butit was too late for that.  
  
Garet caught the star Felix had thrown him and heard a whisper.  
  
" Weilder of the Flames Of Light, I now bestow you with my power..." the voice said. Red   
  
energy flew from the star and into Garet, who then glowed bright red.  
  
Wings of golden flames burst from his back. His hair became streaked with gold that seemed   
  
to flicker and change colour like flames. His tunic became red and his pant became a light shade   
  
of red, and his eyes now flickered and changed from yellow, red, orange, and gold in colour like   
  
a flame.  
  
Drawing his sword, which ignited into flames he slashed at Alex, whom of course without the  
  
Mercury Star was nothing to this transformation. Alex cursed under his breath as he teleported  
  
from the immediate area, leaving the now free Felix behind. He was ticked off but they would know   
  
his wrath soon.   
  
" Garet please go easy on my little sister..." Felix shouted at him.  
  
Garet nodded at Felix, taking note of his requests, then turning to Jenna said, " Prepare to  
  
go down, demon."  
  
Both narrowed their eyes at the other, the lava in the room seemed calm and tranquil at the  
  
tense fight boiling up. But as the two flew at each other, the lava burst up in several   
  
explosions and fountains. Felix was running to a safe distance from the lava fountains and   
  
watched in horror as the two clashed. 


End file.
